Broken
by cayamby
Summary: Penyesalan terus menumpuk dan menyerang Sehun tiap melihat seseorang yang ia kasihi. [HunKai/SeJong Fanfiction] [Pending]


"Selamat datang Tuan muda."

Kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat disambut oleh seorang perempuan sambil membungkuk hormat. Dengan kepala tertunduk ia meraih tas jinjing yang dipegang oleh si Tuan muda dan kembali membungkukㅡsebagai penghormatan.

"Dimana Jongin _hyung_?" ia bertanya seraya melirik perempuan yang menjadi kepala pelayan di rumahㅡah, bukan, mansion ini.

Kepalanya masih menunduk saat menjawab, "Tuan muda Jongin ada di taman belakang."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Mentitah si kepala pelayan yang segera mengundurkan diri lalu menghela.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang kini telah menjabat sebagai dewan direksi di perusahaan yang dirintis turun-temurun oleh keluarga Ohㅡyang telah berkembang pesat menjadi salah satu perusahaan berpengaruh di Seoulㅡyang menjadikan keluarga Oh sebagai salah satu konglomerat.

Terlepas dari embel-embel keluarga, Sehunㅡyang masih mudaㅡtelah berhasil membangun cabang perusahaan dan menjadi pemuda bergelimang harta dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Didukung rupa yang tampan serta postur tubuh tinggi; ia bak pangeran yang siap mencuri hati setiap perempuan. Dan tentu saja banyak perempuanㅡsemua kalanganㅡingin menjadi milik si pemuda Oh.

Selain itu Sehun memilih tinggal sendiri di sebuah mansion yang ia bangun di pinggiran kota. Tanpa keluarga. Hanya ditemani para maid, pengawal, bodyguard serta seseorang yang kini ia tuju tempat keberadaannya; di taman belakang, seseorang bernama Jongin.

Taman belakang di mansion Sehun tidak luas, namun asri. Ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau serta tanaman dan bunga. Layaknya taman, terdapat lampu hiasㅡuntuk tamanㅡjuga bangku. Ketika pintu penghubung mansion dan taman belakang terbuka, Sehun segera menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi membelakangi sambil memeluk sebuah boneka seukuran bayi.

Senandung terdengar di sekeliling. Nada pelan menghanyutkan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Irama yang selalu berhasil menusuk hati Sehun. Mencabik dan menghancurkan. Membuat dadanya sesak serta perih. Lantunan yang tak mampu ia perdengarkan lebih dari lima belas detik.

Sampai kapan kau akan begini, _hyung_? Pertanyaan yang kerap kali muncul tiap Sehun melihat Jongin. Pria yang tanpa sadar telah menempati seluruh takhta dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang berarti dan berharga bagi pemuda Oh ini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tak tahan. Apalah guna kekayaan dengan nominal yang sangat banyak bila tak bisa mengembalikan keadaan Jongin? Tak bisa membuat ia dan pria itu bahagia atau membuat kehidupan mereka tentram. Ada penyesalan yang Sehun rasakan, namun sebesar apapun rasa itu menggorogoti batinnya tetap tak akan memutar waktu kembali sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Sehun melangkah. Perlahan mendekati sosok pria yang duduk di bangku taman. Nyanyian masih didendangkan dan si pemuda Oh berusaha menguatkan hati serta indra pendengarannya. Ketika ia telah berdiri di sebelah pria yang bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya, Sehun berucap pelan memanggil, "Jongin hyung..,"

Melodi itu terhenti. Hening beberapa saat hingga ...

"Sst," Jongin meletak telunjuknya di depan mulut. Mengisyaratkan agar tak ada keributan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tapi kosong. Lengannya yang bebas mengusap benang-benang kasar yang menjadi rambut boneka di pelukannya. "Anakku sedang tidur."

Tanpa komando bulir-bulir bening segera memenuhi kelopak Sehun dan meluncur dari sudut matanya. Membentuk aliran di kedua belah pipinya. Sekali lagi meremukkan Sehun. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di rerumputan di dekat Jongin. Memandang pria itu dengan mata berair. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia harus menanggung pedih yang teramat menyesakkan ini? Sampai kapan kesalahan di masa lalu mesti ditanggung Jongin? Sampai kapan mereka terlepas dari belenggu yang seakan mencekik leher? Kapan berakhir?

Sehun lelah? Dia tak akan munafik menjawab 'tidak', karena kenyataannya ia sangat lelah. Rasanya tidak kuat lagi menanggung semua ini. Terlebih melihat Jongin yang tak kunjung ada perubahan. Sehun ingin menyerah! Tapi ... apakah menyerah menjadi solusi? Apa dengan menyerah semuanya terhenti? Tidak. Malah kemungkinan besar menimbulkan masalah baru dan Sehun tak menginginkan hal itu.

" _Hyung_..," hanya ini yang mampu bibirnya ucapkan. Menatap memohon pria di dekatnya yang tidak balas menatapnya.

Jongin tetap pada dunianya sambil mulutnya kembali menyenandungkan nyanyian yang sempat terhenti. Memeluk erat si boneka seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Na ... nanana.. nana.. na ... nananana.. na ... nana..."

 _ **tbc**_

Mau berhenti nulis. Tapi muncul ide beginian. Ya sudahlah. Sebagai salam terakhir mumpung The Promise mau tamat hehe

Eottae? Ada yang berminat? Kalau berminat dilanjut, kalau takㅡya sudah, caya tinggalkan. Gimana?

Silahkan diisi kotak reviewnya \^v^/


End file.
